This Little Bird
by MiLeggie
Summary: Makoto finds out about her brother who she had not seen in years, she goes to find him and does. But she also finds a few things more............. yeah, i changed the summary, its kinda weird, but so was the other 1, so its ok!!!
1. Prologue

SUMMARY.......... Makoto is an ordinary school girl in Tokyo Japan on Earth, who, in the past, lost everything. Her parents died in a plane crash and she has only one living relative left, who, however, she now thinks is dead because he has been reported missing for the last 11 years. But still, her life, after 13 years of pain, was finally getting back together again. Until, a new principle arrives at her school, everything is turned upside down for her, again. Her friends leave her and she finds out that her last living relative who she thought was dead, really is very, very much alive..........What does this man have to do with it?? What does he tell her???? Why does she leave Earth to go to the space colonies, and when she gets there, who does she meet, and how do they take toll in her miserable(SP) life????(and what if i stop asking questions and just get on with the story??????) I know, I know, it sounds kinda bad, but oh well! Its my first!!  
  
I dont own any Gundam Wing characters or Makoto, but I do own Akari, Kei, Ruka-Li, Myoki and Takeshi Sadustuki  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This Little Bird  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE................  
  
  
  
The day her parents left, the day she saw them die and the day that she had been taken from her home to the orphanages. Those days played and re-played in her mind every morning, afternoon and night for the last 13 years. It happened when she was 5 and now she was 17.  
  
She would see her parents getting on the shuttle leaving for the colonies, she would see them getting blown up in the shuttle right infront of the space- port, infront of her eyes, and she would see each and every family that wanted to take care of her. Then she would see herself.............falling apart.  
  
Her parents died in a shuttle that was attacked by mobile suits for an unknown reason. The flight that they were on was on its way back to the space-port on earth. People waiting for the shuttle to land were crowding around the windows to watch it. She was one of them. She was there with the limo driver who was hired to bring her there and take all of them back home, together. Her brother was 2 years older and was at their home with one of the maids decorating for the welcome back party.  
  
She ran up to the window in her favorite dress. It was white and had little green flowers printed in spots all over. The dress reached down to her knees and had thin straps reaching over her shoulders. It came with a little white summer hat. The hat also had little green flowers all over. Her hair was down, out of her usual ponytail. She was so excited to see her parents again and hear all their stories of the colonies. Ever since the day they left, which was 20 days before, questions started pouring into her head, and she wanted them answered. But most of all, she missed her parents and she wanted them to come back home. Her hands and face were pressed against the window as she was trying to see the shuttle just like everyone else was. The shuttle looked only as big as an eyeball because it was still pretty far away, when it happened. A moble suit flew to the shuttle and fired at it. In seconds, it exploded. Everyone started running away from the window yelling, crying and screaming, while the 5 year old just stood there, shocked and scared. She couldnt hear anything, flashbacks were going through her mind. She didnt even notice the limo driver yell at her and leave her there. Emotions of shock, disbeleif, fright, sorrow, anger, hopelesseness, worry. A mixture of all were shown in her wide emerald green eyes. When she saw the mobile suit leave the flowing fires and gargantuan explosions coming from the pile of burnt corpses, torn luggage and parts of the destroyed shuttle, she then realized that she and her brother who was only 7 at the time, were to be all alone and she was never to see her parents again. Two days later, she had all of her precious belongings moved into ST. YAMADACHI'S ORPHANAGE FOR GIRLS. She brought a few pictures of her family and her. One picture was of her mother and father in each others arms kissing passionately under mistletoe next to one of the prettiest and largest trees they ever had. She and her brother were behind the tree, giggling at the scene. It was christmas eve and she was around the age of three and her brother was about five. One of the maids was taking the picture.  
  
Another picture was of her and her brother on a hill chasing each other with their kites in hand. The sun was rising behind a tree that was to their right. She was exactly 4 years old that very minute. It was 5:50 A.M on December 5th. They were on vacation in America, they went to California. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a green T-shirt that was covering just about all of her shorts down to her knees except for a little part that was tucked into the the front of the shorts. Her brother was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a gray T-shirt that was tucked in.  
  
The last picture she brought was of all of them. The mother was sitting in a comfortable plush blue arm chair. She was wearing a red dress that went down just above her knees. It had thin straps and was skin tight fitting around her breasts and her perfect shaped waist. It became loose from her hips down. Her shoulder length light brown hair was up in a bun with a few strands falling over her forehead, cheeks and in front of her ears. A gold bracelate was on her left hand and her wedding ring glistened and shined in what little light there was in the dim room. Sitting on her mothers lap was where she, Makoto,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
was. She was cuddling up to her mother and smiling at a camera. She was wearing a white skirt that reached down to her ankles and a white turtleneck. Her chestnut brown hair was in its usual high ponytail, except this time, her hair was also in curls. Next to her and her mother, was her brother, with his one emerald eye showing because the other was covered by his long dark brown bangs. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a green tie resting on it. His right hand was being held by his younger sister's left hand. Behind them and the chair stood the father. His usually messy chestnut brown hair was combed back and had gel in it. He was also wearing a black suit and white shirt underneath except he had a red tie instead of green. His left arm was around his son and his right arm was around his wife, touching her shoulder. In the backround was a fireplace, and in it, a fire was burning brightly. In the picture she had been 5 for 22 days. The picture was only taken a half a year earlier around christmas. She also brought some of her favorite outfits, a teddybear, her family locket and a diary/journal. 'Nobody loves you anymore.' That was what she had thought since now she was all alone. Her brother went to an all boys orphanage which she didnt even know the name of, all the kids at the orphanage she was at didnt like her and were mean to her, and she had no other family left.  
  
She was all alone........  
  
Looking back on those days, made her cry. Something others would think she would never do, but sadly, she does. Every morning, afternoon and evening. Eleven years ago, she had snuck into the main office of the orphanage and found out, her brother, who's name she cannot remember now, anymore, was missing. Everyday she would go and sneak back in and check if they had found him. And everytime, the same sentence would be put down in the same penmanship....................."Makoto Barton in room 102 - brother is still missing from MR. YAMAKO'S ORPHANAGE FOR BOYS." Finally, after she turned 17, she was allowed to live on her own with the money she and her brother had inherited from their parents, although, her brother was not there with her, like he should of been.  
  
Now, she attends 12 grade at a normal public high school, Shikaku High School, and is finally making friends again, for she had none in any of the 8 orphanages or 20 homes she kept on getting switched to. In 2 weeks, however, school would be closed for summer. The school year had gone by pretty quick for her. She had many friends now and was known to protect others from all of the bullies. She was like a protecter for the weak teens and kids out there. Over the years she had learned to do things for herself. She learned to fight because of all the fights she got into in the orphanages and homes. She learned to cook because she was so stubborn she wouldnt let anyone else cook for her. She learned to pick - pockit and steal, which she doesnt do anymore, because others had taken all of her stuff except for the 3 pictures and her locket, which she hid, so she had to get them back. She learned how to be sneeky because of all those times she got caught cooking for herself or trying to check out data on her brother and how much she didnt want to get hurt and beat, again and again and again.... But now, she doesnt really need all of those techniques, so she doesnt do them anymore, except for cooking and a bit of fighting every now and then....  
  
All of her friends think she is so cool, and that she has no real secrets and no problems, but they really dont know anything about her. All they know are lies. She told everyone that she was an only child and wanted an early start in life so she left her home and moved to Tokyo, alone. They all think that all the scars on her back are just from other fights with bullies in her old school. When really they were from the orphanages, and the way she would always get punished. They all think her name is Makoto Kino, but, really its Makoto Barton. She just changed it to Makoto Kino because it was her mother's maiden name and she didnt want others to know the truth about her. She even gave the school fake files about her past. Her so called friends, think they know everything about her, but really, they dont know anything at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it bad!?!?!??!?!??!?! PLEASE REVIEW!!! - LadyAnimeAllegra 


	2. The Truth

I dont own any Gundam Wing characters or Makoto, but I do own Akari, Kei, Ruka-Li, Myoki and Takeshi Sadustuki. The song is not mine either. 'This Little Bird' is a song I got off of Jewel's Hands CD. So the song is not mine, it's Jewels' and her mothers'.  
  
  
  
The reason why i'm using this song is because i think it kinda sounds like Makoto's life. Do u think so too???? :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This Little Bird  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - THE TRUTH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Makoto woke up that morning the same way she woke up every other morning. Crying. In her dream the night before, she had seen her brother a few times. He was with 4 other boys, and they were running. They stopped at 5 mobile suits and got in them. The next thing she knew, she was looking in the forest green eyes of the man that had piloted the mobile suit that had begun to destroy her life. Makoto never saw the face of the man in the mobile suit that destroyed the shuttle, but she just had a feeling, that these forest green eyes were his.  
  
Makoto looked around for a few seconds and sighed. She got out of bed and just stared at her family locket. The locket was silver and was in the shape of a heart. On the front had small writing. The writing was professionally carved in, it was in script. It said:  
  
To our dear daughter Makoto  
  
Happy 1-day-old Birthday!  
  
Love, your mother and father  
  
Inside of the heart locket, was a picture of her mother and father's faces on the left side. In the right, was her brother and herself. After a few minutes of staring at the pictures, she put it around her neck and linked it. Then, she went into her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then went into her pint size kitchen and started cooking eggs and bacon. After that she went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top. On her feet, she put on a pair of white and green sneakers. She put her rose earrings on and put her hair in its usual high ponytail. Next she went back into her kitchen and finished making her breakfast and then ate it. When she was done she grabbed her keys and tied a white sweater around her waist and left her house for school.(remember, i said in the prologue that she goes to a public school :D )  
  
"Hey Mako-chan!" A girl yelled as she ran to the tall brunette. She was about 2 inches shorter than Makoto and had her blonde hair down, falling right above her shoulders, barely touching. She had mesmerizing hazel eyes and was wearing baby blue overalls shorts over a white short-sleeved shirt and white sneakers. "Hi Myoki" Makoto greeted back. "Did you finish your science project due tomorrow?" She asked. Myoki grinned and nodded before looking straight ahead. Then she turned towards Makoto grinning evilly. Makoto looked at her and knew that her bubbly, blonde headed friend had something up her sleeve. "Alright, what is it? What are you planning on doing and how bad is it?" She interrogated suspiciously. "Now Makoto, why would you say that? I only wanted to tell you that two new boys are starting school here today and they're supposed to be really hot. And since your single, once again, maybe you could............" Makoto knew what her friend was about to say and she didn't like it, so she interrupted her. "No way Myoki!! I'm not asking anyone out..." Makoto stopped herself for a second, and then looked at her friend. This time, it was Makoto's turn to grin evilly. "Actually.... I'll ask one of the new guys out, ONLY, only if you ask out Osuki...you know....that cute boy who likes you in biology????" Makoto finished, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking, knowing she had won this fight. Myoki's whole body turned beat red as she looked at Makoto wide eyed and embarrassed. "I..I..I...you...um..uh...I...He...uuuuhhh...how...uumm..Well, ya see....uh..." Myoki stuttered turning even redder, if that was even possible. All of a sudden, she turned and waved to three girls standing under a tree. "Hey! Ruka-Li! Akari! Kei! Over here!" She yelled, her skin turning back to its regular pale color. Makoto couldn't help but giggle at this as she turned also to wave at the 3 girls running their way.  
  
One was an inch shorter than Makoto and was chinese. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back. It was in a french braid. She was wearing blue jean capris, a red tank top with the words: SOCCER STAR, in bold black letters and a pair of dark red glittery sandals. She has peachy colored skin and her eyes are light blue. The second one was about the same height as the strawberry blonde, her shiny black hair reaches down to her bottom and it's in a ponytail. She has tan skin and light brown eyes. She's wearing white spandex shorts that you can barely see because of her oversized black soccer T-shirt covering it. On her feet, she wears a pair of black and white adidas sandals. The last was a very short American black girl. She was about an inch shorter than Myoki. Her hair was black with brown streaks and was very very curly. It reached down a little below her shoulders. Her eyes are such a dark brown that they almost look black. She is wearing a long dark blue jean skirt that went down to her ankles. Her shirt is a dark blue long sleeved, low V-neck with a thick red stripe going horizontally across the middle of her stomach. In bold white letters on the red stripe it said: AMERICA. Her sneakers were white with an American flag made out of jewels on the outside part of it.  
  
"Hey guys!" Makoto and Myoki yelled to their friends at the same time. "What's up?" The tan skinned girl with black hair yelled as she was the first to get to the blonde and brunette. "Hey!" Greeted the strawberry- blonde. "Hi guys!" The black girl said as she finally reached the rest of them. "Hey, did you guys see the new guys? They are so hot! I think I'm in love! One of them is named Otakuso and the other hunk is Daka-sanei!(hehe-i just made those names up, if they are real names, which i doubt, then, sorry!" OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!! They are HOT!" The strawberry blonde said dreamily. The others giggled. "No, me and Mako-chan didn't see them, but I'm sure we will soon, Ruka-Li." Myoki said as she giggled again. "Wow! I think Ruka-chan really is in love! Don't you think Kei-chan?" The black haired, tan girl asked the black girl. "Yeah, Aka-chan. The black girl named Kei responded to the tan girl named Akari about the strawberry blonde haired girl named Ruka-Li. All 5 girls giggled again, until they heard a male clear his throat behind them. They stopped and turned around to see a tall man, in his mid 30's with dark brown hair, tan skin and forest green eyes staring back at them. Well, he wasn't necessarily staring at them, actually he was more staring at Makoto. She blushed when she noticed that he was looking at her. The man just smiled and put out his hand for Makoto to shake, and that she did. "Good morning, I am Mr. Sadustuki, your new principal. You are Barton-I mean-Kino Makoto, am I right?" She was so shocked that he knew her real last name that she only nodded. "Well then, Miss......Kino, I would like to have a word with you, alone." He said eyeing Akari, Ruka-Li, Myoki, and Kei who looked very confused about the last name mix-up. Makoto only nodded again before he led her into his office.  
  
"Well Makoto, why don't you take a seat." Mr.Sadustuki told her while pointing to a chair across from him. Makoto nodded and sat down, confused. "How?" That one word was all she could get out of her mouth. Mr. Sadustuki smiled before replying. "You want to know how I knew your real last name, don't you?" Makoto just nodded again with wide eyes and a stiff body, tears threatening to break through as she remembered when she had told her brother what she had seen in the spaceport that horrible afternoon.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
She lost her hat in the spaceport when the firefighter took her out. After she had told him what she had seen, he brought her home. Makoto walked through the door that night with her cheeks stained with old tears and new ones still coming. She hadn't stopped crying since it happened. She stood in the doorway of her once comforting and now haunting house. All she wanted to do was run back out of the house and keep running, and she would of done it too, if the firefighter wasn't there pushing her in. The maid that answered the door was listening to what the firefighter was telling her. Then, he came in the room. Her brother, with his one emerald eye showing and the other hiding behind his long bang. The wide smile playing on his lips quickly disappeared as he saw his sister's face. He ran to her and hugged her to him tightly, as she sobbed into his blue cotton turtleneck. After a couple of minutes, he took her to the living room and they sat down on the couch. Once there, Makoto once again sobbed a heart- wrenching sob into her brother's turtleneck as her tiny body was shaking like a human earthquake would. After about 20 minutes, she finally calmed down. Her brother was rocking her back and forth while stroking her hair. Tears were still coming out of her eyes, but she was silent. Then, he finally asked her what was on his mind that whole time. "They're not coming home, are they?" He asked her, they meaning their parents. She shook her small head no while it still was resting on his shoulder. She told him what she saw. She told him of the mobile suits, the fires and the screams. Then, she felt it. She felt tears fall onto the bottom of her neck. Her brother was crying...  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
She looked up at her new principal, and stood up. Fury, sadness and confusion stuck in her eyes as she glared at him. "How did you know? And what else do you know?" She asked between gritted teeth. "Now, now, Makoto, don't loose that hot temper of yours, or I might just have to put you back in the orphanage. And I'm sure you don't want me to do that, do you?" He asked smiling. Makoto sat back in her seat, still glaring at him. He then started writing on a sheet of paper. After about 2 minutes, the bell rang. Makoto started to get up. "What do you have now?" He suddenly asked her. "Study hall." She replied. "Then stay here, I still need to talk to you...and give you this." He said, noting the paper he had been writing on. She sat down again.  
  
A minute later, he folded up the paper and gave it to her. "Dont read this until the last day of school, ok?" He asked. Makoto nodded as she took the paper and shoved it in her pocket. "So.... I assume you remember you have a brother?" Makoto nodded. "Do you remember everything about him?" Makoto shook her head no. "Do you remember his name at least?" Makoto shook her head no again. "Then, ill tell you. His name is Trowa Barton............miss Makoto Barton." Makoto looked at him confused. "But, why does it matter if I know this or not? I mean, he's dead, I don't need to know anything about him, right?" She also didn't want to feel more pain. Having more memories of her lost past would only hurt her more. But she couldn't and wouldn't ever tell him, or anyone else that. "Wrong. Your brother is very much alive. He is a soldier living up in the colonies. A very, strong and..unique soldier..." Makoto looked straight into his eyes and then, she knew that this is no joke. Her brother, who has been missing for the last 11 years, and who she thought was dead, is alive, and that's the truth. "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he take me with him? Why? Do you know? Do you know why he left? Can I see him? Where is he? Well!? Tell me god damnit!" She yelled getting out of her chair again. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch that temper young lady." Makoto just growled before sitting back down in her seat. "I don't know any of those answers except that he is to be on a mission on colony L4 in 3 weeks. You can find him then if you want. But beware............you might not like the answers you get." He said smiling evilly at her. "You best be going, I'm sure your friends would like to know what I said to you, and I think you should tell them the truth now, before someone else does." Makoto then looked at him shocked. "But, they would get mad at me, they'd hate me!" She said. "Makoto, miss Barton, you brought it all on yourself.....tell them, trust me, it will be easier that way..." Mr Sadustuki replied with a strange glint in his eyes.  
  
Makoto just stood up and left without saying a word. Once she got out of the office, she ran outside to the schoolyard in the back. As she thought, it was completely deserted. She ran to her favorite tree and climbed in it. Finally, she let go of the tears she's been fighting back since she first met her new principal. She let go nerve-wrecking sobs and was shaking uncontrollably. While rocking back and forth, she started humming the bedtime song her mother would always sing to her when she was young.  
  
There's a little bird,  
  
somebody sent down to the earth to,  
  
live on the wind.  
  
Blowing on the wind,  
  
and she sleeps on the wind.  
  
This little bird somebody sent.......  
  
Light and fragile and feathers sky blue.  
  
Thin and graceful,  
  
sun shining through......  
  
She flies so high up in the sky,  
  
way out of reach of human eyes.....  
  
Light and fragile and feathers sky blue.  
  
Thin and graceful,  
  
sun shining through......  
  
And the only time,  
  
that she touches the ground,  
  
is when that little bird,  
  
little bird......  
  
Is when that little bird,  
  
little bird.....  
  
Is when that little bird,  
  
dies....................  
  
She hummed that song over and over again, finally falling into a memory.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A woman sat in a plush blue arm chair with a peice of paper in her hand. After a few minutes she stopped reading it and put it on the coffee table next to the chair. "Come here, Trowa, Makoto. I need to tell you something about your father and I." The brother and sister nodded and listened to their mother. "In 2 weeks, we will be in the colonies in space. We will be there for 20 days, but, I'm sorry, you can't come. Your father and I are going there on a business trip, so you two are going to stay here with the maids. Ok?" They both nodded. "Have fun mommy!!! "Makoto yelled, jumping on her Latino mom and hugging her. Then she kissed her on the cheek and ran to her room in a flash.  
  
Makoto sat in her bed waiting to be tucked in. Soon after, her parents walked in. "Good night love. Sweet dreams and don't let the bed bugs bite." Her Japanese father said as he kissed his daughter's forehead lovingly. Then he walked out of the room. Makoto's mother walked to her bed and climbed in with the 5 year old. "Are you going to be ok when we leave?" Makoto's mother asked with loving, sincere eyes while hugging her daughter. "Yes mommy, I'll be ok..................and I'll take care of Trowa too!" Makoto replied before giggling. Her mother giggled too. Then she sang..........  
  
When she finished she kissed Makoto on her nose. "Sweet dreams honey." She then climbed out of the warm bed and pulled the covers up to Makoto's neck. "G'night mommy." Makoto said sleepily with a smile. Her mother walked to the door and shut off the lights. She blew a kiss to Makoto and Makoto caught it in her hand and touched her cheek with it. Then she giggled. Her mother smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"I miss her....." She whispered to herself. She heard the bell ring but was too confused and depressed to go to her next class, so she stayed in the tree. 'I wonder how he got all that information on me....... I should of forced it out of him. But then he would put me back in an orphanage, and I don't ever want to go back to any of those, ever again. So, how? How did he find out? I didn't write anything on the forms to put me in this school. I put my fake name in, Kino Makoto. Not Barton. Man! I hate it when there's something that I can't figure out!!!! And what about that paper he gave me, he said to not look at it until school is over, I guess I should listen to him.' Makoto then yawned. 'I'm so tired.' Makoto sighed aloud before she drifted off to sleep......  
  
~DREAM~  
  
Makoto ran down the deserted and destroyed street. The wind blew like a hurricane in all different directions. The rain soaked anything and everything it touched. Bruises would replace the hail that was crashing down on Makoto's already torn skin. Fire burned to her left, right and all behind her as ashes fell all around and on her, burning her skin even more. But she kept running. She was running at top speed towards a group of boys, five of them. Suddenly, she hugged the one in the middle. She was crying. The black, long sleeved turtleneck and the blue-green skirt she was wearing were drenched, and in a few places, ripped.  
  
She then realized she couldn't see any of the boy's faces, but she knew they were boys because of their silhouettes. All she could make out of the boys was their eyes. The one holding her has emerald green eyes, just like her. He was about 2 inches taller than she was and the other boys were about an inch taller than she was. One of the other boys had black eyes, the other had cobalt blue, another had light blue and the last had emotionless persian (I get confused a lot with that word-Is it persian or prussian??? Some one please tell me!!!!!!!!) blue.  
  
After a few seconds, three of the other four boys walked away to their mobile suits and flew away. Then, the boy holding her whispered something in her ear, and weakly, Makoto nodded. He slowly let go of her and walked away. He got in his mobile suit and flew the way the others went. The boy with the emotionless persian(or prusian) blue eyes walked up to her and then pulled her close to him, and he held her. Her chin was placed on his left shoulder and their cheeks were touching. They stayed in each others embrace silently for a small while................perhaps, too small, until Makoto spoke. "I love you......." Her voice trailed off as she weakly closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness. The boy picked her up and started to walk away before saying "I love you, too........ Makoto..."  
  
All of a sudden, everything went black around her, and she found herself falling, falling, falling....Until she suddenly landed in the palm of a man. It was the palm of the same man with the haunting forest green eyes, the one in the mobile suit, as she thought. The eyes seemed to be laughing evilly at her. Then, he dropped her and she began to fall again, but this time, as she fell her body was torn at. White, ghostly hands popped up out of nowhere and tore at her clothes and skin. When she finally landed again, everything around her was still black. Feeling weak and beaten, her almost totally naked body slowly stood. The long blue-green skirt she was wearing was now torn apart. Millions of rips and bloodstains were everywhere. What little was left of the blood-soaked skirt was sticking to her burned and cut skin. The black turtleneck was no better. It was no longer black or even a turtleneck. The shirt, like her skirt, was dripping with blood and almost completely torn off her sore body. The blood from her skin seemed to be floating all around her, as if she were in space.  
  
The next thing she new, a flash of white light came rushing towards her. It enveloped her with its light and warmth. She was then in a beautiful white gown with green trimmings. The gown flowed down to the ground and lay all around her. Around her waist, a light, soft green cloth, the same color of the trimmings, was tied. Around her waist and breasts, the dress was a tad tight. The neckline was squared. It went from around the end of her shoulders down, and then formed around the top of her chest, finishing the square. The sleeves were extra long. They reached down to her knees, when her hands only reached to her mid-thighs. From the back of the gown, fake wings made of silk spread out. Makoto's hair was in its usual high ponytail, the only thing different was that real emeralds that were made into clips tied it up. A tiara lay on her head also. The tiara was gold with an emerald in the center. Makoto looked beautiful, like an...Angel........  
  
  
  
~END OF DREAM~  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around. She was still in the tree but, instead of sitting with her knees up close to her chest and her chin resting on them as before, she was now laying back against the top part of the trunk, still on the same big thick branch, with the bottom half of her legs dangling over the sides as was her left arm. (Few!!!! That was some loooooooooong sentence!!!*Sighs* I'm glad that's over...anyways, *smiles like an idiot* back to the story!) She looked up at the clock tower. There was 4 minutes left of class. Then she remembered her dream. 'I wonder what it all meant. The one I hugged first, his hair...........my brothers hair.......its just like his. And those eyes.......hhhhhhmmmm........... just like my brother's eyes. Hhhhhmmmm......yes! I think it was him!!!!! That was my brother!!!!!!! Oh, Trowa......' Makoto let out a huge sigh and then went back to thinking. 'What was my brother doing in my dream, again!? And who were the others....? It was so real........almost like it wasn't a dream at all.......but it was supposed to be......and the other boy who held me, the one with those emotionless eyes. Aww, that felt so right. Those eyes...aaaawwwww...........those were breathtaking.....hn. Its weird, I felt so, so, happy...........even though I was all burned and hurt. I wonder from what. I bet some mobile suits were the cause of it and all of that destruction. I guess I was in the area and got hurt. But the only mobile suits I saw were the ones my brother and his friends had. They looked a little different from others that I've seen before........though they look a bit familiar too. But where have I seen them...................? Think Makoto, think! Come on!!!!! Where have I seen those suits!?!?!? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..............' Makoto started to get really mad at herself. "WHY CANT I REMEMBER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She yelled out loud. She then started to knock the back of her head on the tree where she was leaning her head before. Then she remembered the rest of her dream. 'Oh my god......what did all that mean? And those eyes. They were in my last dream too. And that gown at the end, it was absolutely beautiful...but why did all of that happen to me?It's so confusing. What does it all mean...??????'  
  
RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The loud ring of the bell cut off Makoto's thoughts. She was now going into 4th period class now, which was history.(she had 2 periods of study hall when she was in the new principal's office, then she was in the tree through her 3rd period class which was math) Then another thought struck her mind. 'Why did the new principal come so late!?' Makoto then decided to think about that later. She had to go to her class, she felt she had missed too much already.  
  
In history class, they were studying the attacks on the twin towers (remember this fic takes place many, many, many decades after the 9-11 tragedy..may all who died rest in peace*** 0=*( ***) in the year of 2001. That was so long ago, but everyone usually paid attention when learning about this. Everybody loved to learn about how the American army caught that bastard osama bin laden (there is no way I would ever use capital letters for his name) and how he and his followers were punished. She liked to learn about it too, but today, she couldn't concentrate on anything except for what the new principal had said and what she had dreamed. She couldn't remember going to the class, she couldn't remember it beginning and she couldn't remember it ending. The truth stuck in her head. Her brother's name is Trowa, he's alive. He's a soldier of some sort, a unique one, most likely a pilot, the pilot of the mobile suit he had in her dream probably. She needed to find him. And that meant facing her biggest fear, going on a......*gulp*..........shuttle.........into the colonies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So!?!?!?!??!?!?! Is it OK??? Good? Bad? Confusing? Boring? ///_- Look! its Trowa!!! Srry, i just had to do that.....by the way, to answer Sailor Emeralds' question, since Mako's and Trowa's parents had died, there was no real owner of the house and stuff, the maids lost their job and Mako and Trowa had to go to the orphanage. I dunno if that would happen in real life, but, thats how i see it, so, im just gonna keep it at that. And, no, im not gonna make Makoto have her sailor jupiter powers. And im not sure if the other scouts are going to be in this fic as normal people, but they might. Tell me if u want them in this fic or not! Review Please!!!! -- LadyAnimeAllegra 


	3. Loosing Friends and Facing Fears

I dont own any Gundam Wing characters or Makoto, but I do own Akari, Kei, Ruka-Li, Myoki and Takeshi Sadustuki. The song is not mine either. 'This Little Bird' is a song I got off of Jewel's Hands CD. So the song is not mine, it's Jewels' and her mothers'.  
  
Just wanted to say, I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! I think its so Dramatic and Stupid and Meaningless!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
This Little Bird  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - LOOSING FRIENDS AND FACING FEARS  
  
  
  
Theres a little bird, somebody sent down to the earth to, live on the wind. Blowing on the wind, and she sleeps on the wind. This little bird somebody sent.......  
  
Light and fragile and feathers sky blue. Thin and graceful, sun shining through......  
  
She flies so high up in the sky, way out of reach of human eyes.....  
  
Light and fragile and feathers sky blue. Thin and graceful, sun shining through......  
  
And the only time, that she touches the ground, is when that little bird, little bird...... Is when that little bird, little bird..... Is when that little bird, dies....................  
  
Makoto broke down in tears for the 3rd time today. She's now in her bed thinking about what happened today during lunch period, which was right after history.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Makoto grabbed her lunch from her locker and dragged herself to where her friends were waiting for her under her favorite tree. It was where they had met and where they have been eating their lunches together since the begining of the year. It was their personal spot. "Hey Mako-chan! Are you alright? What was wrong with you in History today, you looked so out of it. And how come that Mr. Sadustuki kept you out of 2 periods of study hall? Come on Makoto, you could tell us." Interrogated Akari worriedly. The others nodded. They were all there. History, science, gym, and lunch are the only classes all 5 have together. "And you werent in math today either......where were you?" Asked Kei. "You missed math too!? Makoto what did he say to you!? Tell us now Makoto!!!!" Ruka-Li yelled. Her impatience and bad temper kicking in. "Ruka - Li calm down........she'll tell us.......right Makoto?" Myoki finally spoke up. Makoto didnt know what to do. All she did was stare at her friends who were trying to help her. But she knew they would get mad. Then it all blurted out. The truth was finally told. "I'm......I......i'm not who you think I am, guys." Makoto looked into each and every one of there confused, shocked eyes. "I'm sorry, almost everything you know about me is false, they're all lies I made up, so no one would know who I really am. But Mr. Sadustuki told me that I need to tell you, so, I am. First off, My real last name is Barton. Makoto Barton. My parents died when I was 5, I have a brother too, he's 2 years older than me. We had to go to orphanages, cause we had no other family. All 4 of our grandparents died long before and our parents had no siblings. So we had no cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents.........or parents, anymore. We were all alone, and then, making things worse, we were put into seperate orphanages. I never saw him, my brother, again. I found out that he ran away from his orphanage. I wish i could too. I had no friends there. They would always get in fights with me and i would get blamed. I was always caught doing things im not supposed to do too. So i would be punished, or......beaten, actually. Thats how I got all of my scars. Today, Mr. Sadustuki told me that my brother was still alive, he's a soldier in the colonies. And I........I have to find him." Makoto finished and then looked back up into there eyes, all were shocked and sad, except for the short tempered Ruka - Li's eyes. She looked raged. "Wait a minute!!!! If what you saying is true, then that means you lied to us!!!" Makoto nodded. "After all we've done for you.......grrrr.......this is how you pay us back!?!?!?" Akari had to stop her before she could say anything real nasty. "Ruka - Li!!! Stop!!!! Your temper is taking over.......you dont mean to say what your saying. Just calm down, please Ruk-" Akari was cut off by Ruka - Li. "No! Dont tell me to calm down! Are You siding with that traitor Makoto over there? Cause' if you are...........grrrrrr......... See Makoto! Your even making me turn on my REAL FRIENDS!!!! Sorry Akari." Akari nodded right before Makoto started to talk again. "I'm sorry, I really am...........but I didnt think I needed to tell anyone, untill Mr. Sadustuki told me the truth about my brother......" Makoto trailed off looking into their eyes again. "Well then, Ms. Barton! If we and our friendship are not good enough reasons for you to trust us and tell us things, then you and your finally telling us the truth are not good enough reasons for us to be your friends!!!!!!" Ruka - Li yelled and walked away. As soon as she got about 3 yards away she turned around giving everybody glares. "Well? Kei? Myoki? Akari? Do you want to stick around her and be lied to some more, or do you want to come with me so we can stay as true friends?" She said shooting Makoto a death glare. Kei and Myoki looked at one another, than to Makoto than to Akari, who was now looking at her shoes saddly. "Sorry Makoto, maybe we will understand someday and we could be best friends again, like before....." Myoki said as she started to walk toward Ruka - Li, who was now smirking. "Makoto, I'm not too sorry about my decision..........you should of told us, no matter what. Bye." Kei said as she walked over to where Myoki and Ruka - Li were standing. Now all eyes were on Akari who was biting her bottom lip while looking down at her hands that were fiddling with the end of her long black ponytail. She then looked up, and Makoto saw that she was on the verge of crying. All Makoto wanted to do was hug her, but she wasnt sure if Akari, who was always the peacemaking soccer player of the group, wanted her to, so she asked. Akari nodded and they hugged. "It's ok, its ok to cry, let out your emotions. Its healthy........" Makoto soothed her. Akari did as she was told, and cried. "Akari! When your done crying, tell me who you choose, us or her!? We'll be waiting on the roof of school.........right above the science lab!" Ruka - Li informed. Akari nodded thinking about her choice, thinking she already knew it. Over Akari's sobs, Makoto could just barely hear what Ruka - Li was saying to Myoki and Kei. "If Akari decides to be friends with Makoto, which I think she will, then we need to find some way to kick both of them off the soccer team, cause, I dont know about you, but if I have to play soccer with them, I'll die." Ruka - Li stated dramaticly. The other 2 nodded, not really wanting to. They were all on the soccer team, and Akari was the best player, 21 goals in 10 games and they still have 1 game left............the championship. The championship game is her favorite game, cause theres more competition, if shes not in it, she'll be so sad and depressed. Shes been playing with a soccer ball ever since before she was old enough to stand. And she was on her first team at age 3 1/2, her mother lied and said she was 4 cause she really did look like she was 4. Its been her dream to be the best pro soccer player ever since she knew what a dream was. Makoto didnt want to get Akari kicked off, cause she knew that somehow, Ruka-Li would get her way and get Akari off. She's heard Akari say before, that the only fun she ever has in her life anymore is when she plays soccer on the team and when she hangs out with her best friends, Myoki, Kei, Ruka - Li and herself. That is because her father used to abuse her and her mother since she could remember till she was 5, when he was caught and sent to jail. Akari's mother almost died from her father and is paralized from the waist down and she has severe brain damage. A nurse lives with them and takes care of the mother while Akari works 3 part time jobs to take care of their small appartment, the nurse's pay, her mother's medications and her little 11 year old brother, Hiroshi. "I know now, who I want to be friends with....." Akari said softly, as she finally stopped crying. Makoto nodded and stopped hugging her, hoping that she would choose Ruka - Li. "I know how it is to be scarred to tell others about how my life really is and was. But I did anyways, cause I knew I could trust all of you, and I think you should have trusted us too. But, I think that Ruka - Li never should of lost her temper, I think she's wrong to stop being friends with you. And I know, I want to be friends with...." Akari took a deep breath. ".....I want to be friends with you, Makoto." Makoto looked at her and shook her head. "I'm sorry Akari, but im not going to allow the rest of them to ruin your dream. Be friends with them, Akari." She said as she started to walk away. Akari gasped. "Wha......" That was all she could say as she watched Makoto walk away. Akari was wide - eyed, sad, and shocked. But most of all confused. She didnt know what she ment by her last sentence. Finally she started to walk away.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
'He was wrong.............I never should of told them. Now what if they tell others. No, Akari wouldnt let them, would she? Mr Sadustuki.........You knew this was gonna happen didnt you!? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.............' Makoto then sighed. 'My life was ment to suck, wasnt it? I must of been cursed. Or else why would all this happen to me? I need to find my brother, I have to. I will.' A tear then escaped her eye and went down her cheek. "I will." She said outloud, and she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, a saturday when she woke up, her cheeks were stained with tears and a small part of her pillow where her eyes were, was damp. No dream came to her that night. Everything was blank. She sat up in her bed and looked at the time. It was 9:30 A.M. She had to be at practice in 3 hours. She sighed to herself and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, she put her silver and green robe and slippers on, grabbed her green brush and walked out into the hallway. She made her way to the living room and gasped, dropping her brush onto the floor. "Oh my God!" On the floor were a bunch of flower petals scattered everywhere. She walked across them and made her way to the door. A small note was taped to it. She looked towards her terrace door and saw that it was open, and she knew for a fact that she had shut it the night before. She looked back at the door and saw it was unlocked and she had definately locked it last night too. She looked at the note and read it.........  
  
Dear Makoto, And how are you today? I hope you dont mind me stopping by. Oh, and dont worry, I did no harm to you or your home. I'll see you at practice today.  
  
from your new friend  
  
Makoto dropped the letter on the petal covered floor. She turned quickly and looked around. Looking for hints as to who this person is, if he/she stole anything or if he/she left anything, like another note lying around somewhere. She found nothing. After an hour of looking all through her house she decided to call the police later, but for now, she needed to get ready and make breakfast, she only had an hour to get there. She quickly got into her uniform, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and put it in her usual ponytail. Then she made and ate breakfast. She had 2 eggs sunny side up, toast and bacon with orange juice and milk. Then she packed up 2 water bottles, and a change of clothes. Her practices were usually rough. She looked at her clock, she had 7 min to get there. That means she needed to run. She grabbed her keys, locked the terrace doors and locked the front door on the way out.  
  
Running, running, running..................more running, running, running...............even more running, running, CRASH!!!!  
  
Makoto ran right into someone turning the corner and she fell right smack on her bottom. "Im so sor-" Makoto stopped in mid sentence when she realized who she ran into. Mr Sadustuki.............her new principal who told her to tell her best friends the truth, well now thanks to him, she has no best friends, only a bunch of people who she could say hello to in the hall. "Grrrrrrrrr" Makoto mumbled a sorry and started running again, still feeling Mr. Sadustuki's gaze following her every move. Looking at the Tokyo clock tower, she saw that she had 2 minutes left and she was 3 minutes away. So she quickened her speed. She knew she was gonna be too tired to practice, but since she ran into her jerk principal, she lost a minute and now has to run extra fast to make it up and get there on time. Cause if she was even 15 seconds late, she wouldnt be in the championship game or at least not all of it, instead she would be running laps. Thats how strict her coach was.  
  
'Come on Makoto almost there! Come on! Come on! Faster! Run......faster!! hhhmmmm.............how much time do I have left? 30 seconds! shoot! Oh man! Coach is gonna have my head if I dont make it! Man, i'm top defence! They'll need me! I cant be late! 15. 14. 13. 12. Almost there! 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. Made it!' "Yes i'm here!" The coach then blew his whistle and looked at everyone and started yelling warm ups and leaders. "Akari, you lead for Dasai, Kei, Nanisia, Amy and Felisha for stretches, dribbling and sprints." Akari nodded and did as she was told. "Makoto, you lead Ruka - Li, Harotu, Yuri, Hitomi and Tori for some stretches, passing and stealing." Makoto nodded, but then remembered that he said Ruka - Li was in her group and that can only mean one thing.  
  
Trouble.  
  
The practice almost went smoothly, and Ruka - Li switched groups, so a girl named Nancy was in Makoto's group. So there was no trouble between the two. All was going well, untill Mr. Sadustuki showed up. When he showed, All Makoto felt, was his forest green eyes staring at her, the whole time. Never leaving her body. It was like he was trying to get into her mind and see what she was thinking, seeing, feeling. He knew that she was uncomfortable, but no matter what, he kept his gaze glued to her every move. Time soon passed. No one went into her house again and neither she or the police found out who it was, or why they went in. Ruka - Li, Kei, Myoki, and Akari didnt hang out with her anymore, and luckily they didnt tell anyone else, thanks to Akari probably. Makoto always spent her lunch time in the tree. The other girls spent it on the roof. Akari didnt want to be friends with Makoto anymore either. Akari thought Makoto really didnt want to be friends with her, so she decided she didnt want to either.  
  
The championship game came and was won. Although, Makoto was kicked off the team. Ruka - Li told the coach that Makoto was in a gang and she smoked, and because she had been in so many fights before, he beleived her. So Makoto was kicked off the day before the championship game, but that didnt keep her from going to watch .  
  
The team played well and beat the other team 8 to 7. Ruka-Li was top defense and Akari was top offense. Akari scored 4 of the goals, Kei scored 1, a girl named Tori scored 1, and and a girl named Fuyuka scored 2. Four days later school ended and they had their graduation. Now 2 days later, Makoto needs to face her fears, and ride the shuttle, to outerspace.............the colonies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As I said before....I HATE this chapter!!!! Its Meaningless! Dramatic! And Stupid!!!! Gggrrrrr.......*sighs* Anyways...The gundam boys are gonna be in the next chapter I think...  
  
Makoto Almasy..thanx for the tip, but I cant do anything about it yet.....dont ask me y....but I cant...  
  
IMPORTANT: I need to know if I should put the other scouts in this or not....if I do, then they will only be in this as normal people, like Makoto. But if I put them in here, should I pair them with the other g-boys? If so, who? HEERO IS WITH MAKOTO!!!!!! Come on people!!! You need to tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please Review!!!! --LadyAnimeAllegra 


	4. I Finally See You Again

I dont own any Gundam Wing characters or Makoto, but I do own Akari, Kei, Ruka-Li, Myoki and Takeshi Sadustuki. I also dont own the mitsubishi eclipse convertable.  
  
  
  
Um, im not sure, but, this might be a little confusing or it might not make much sense. If u want, ill write this chapter over, but only if u ask me to...i didnt even read wut i wrote!!!! I dunno, but, its because im having a REALLY REALLY REALLY loooong, bad day :( But reviews ALWAYS help!!!!! Anyways, the ages are: Makoto - 17, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei - 18, Trowa - 19.  
  
  
  
  
  
This Little Bird  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3 - I FINALLY SEE YOU AGAIN  
  
  
  
Five teenage boys sat in a living room of a mansion and discussed their new mission, or atleast 4 of them were. One of them was thinking about something else, something of his past.  
  
"Do you think the base is going to be heavily guarded, or is this another in and out easy mission?" Asked one of the boys who's brown hair was in a long braid down his back. "I dont think its going to be an in and out mission Duo, but i dont think its going to take that long either.... We have to go to OZ's new base, destroy the newest suits their making, get inside, free the scientists who are being forced to make the suits, then we have to blow up the base. And it says here, that the base is well guarded with some of their new mobile suits that have been already made at the last base we blew up, and a lot of the older mobile suits will be guarding it too." A boy with blonde hair informed. Everyone nodded, except for one.  
  
Sitting on the couch, with brown hair and bangs covering half his face, was where a tall boy sat with his eyes closed. He was thinking, not paying attention to what the others were saying. He even forgot they were there, in the same room with him. All he was thinking about, was a girl, his younger sister, his only family. "Makoto" he said softly but the others heard anyways. All eyes turned to him. "What did you say, Trowa?" The blonde boy asked. Coming back to the real world, he noticed that they heard him. "Who's Makoto, Trowa? Trowa?" The boy with the long braid asked. "No one important anymore, just someone from the past." Trowa answered in a sad monotone voice while getting up and leaving the room, not wanting to be asked a million questions.  
  
On the shuttle  
  
'Oh my God! Please help me! Dont let this Shuttle go down. I dont want to die yet! Not untill I find my brother! Not untill I find Trowa.......' Makoto thought while holding onto her bag as if it were to save her. She wanted to cry, she felt like crying, but her tears and emotions found no reason to show. It went on like this for 2 hours straight. She did not leave her seat once, not for anything.  
  
When she finally got off, she got a taxi and found a hotel, thanking God that she survived. She followed the instructions Mr. Sadustuki gave her. The instructions were on the peice of paper he had given her when she went in his office. The instructions said where and when to find her brother. In 24 hours, she would be on her way to an abandoned wearhouse, to find her brother. For now, she needs to buy a car with the money that was folded into the envelope given to her by Mr. Sadustuki, get a job and get some sleep.  
  
Makoto woke up the next morning with a tear stained face, and she was very confused. She had the same dream, or nightmare, or both, again, the one that she's had for the past 2 weeks. In her dream, or nightmare, the same thing kept on being replayed over and over. It was the same dream she had gotten when she was in the tree.  
  
Soon, she got out of bed and got ready, she had already found a job as a waitress and chef in a really nice restaurant called "Angel Over Seas", but she doesnt start for another 4 days. She got a car too. A silver Mitsubishi Eclipse convertable, her favorite car. When she was finally ready, she was wearing a green spaghetti strap dress that went down to her kness. Her hair was up in its normal ponytail and her locket was around her neck tucked into the top of her dress. On her feet were a pair of white shoes. She grabbed her sunglasses and got in her car and drove down to the OZ base, well, almost. She got as far as she could go. She got to the forest all around the thought-to-be abandoned warehouse. So Makoto hid her car far into the forest right behind the base so it wouldnt be seen. Then she got out and walked up to the guards who at the wall.  
  
"Excuse me. Im the new mobile suit mechanic, I need to get in there now." She said as sweetly as she could. The 2 men looked at her and laughed. "Thers no..........theres no way u....u could be.......the new........the new.....the new.......mechanic!!!!!!" One of the guards choked out between laughs. "Yeah......get out......out.....out of here.........we have no time for jokes!"The other guard yelled between laughs. Makoto was now glaring at the 2, pretty mad that they thought she was just some weak little girl. Well Makoto was going to prove them wrong. Makoto punched the one closest to her in the nose, breaking it. Then she kneed him in the stomach, instantly knocking the wind out of him because it happened so fast. Then the seconed guard saw what she did and started at her while going for his gun. Before he even touched his gun, she kicked him in the chest, then grabbed him and through him into a nearby bush. After that, she grabbed their guns and keys and ran inside.  
  
When she got inside she began looking around for the mobile suit rooms. Then suddenly, the alarm went off. "Shoot! Do they know im here!? Damn!" Makoto whispered to herself. "Its the Gundams!!! Everyone grab a mobile suit and attack!!" She heard a man call out to everyone. Makoto then realized that she wasnt caught, the Gundams were spotted. 'But my brothers here............he doesnt work for Oz, could he be a......no, he cant posibly be a.......he is, my brothers a gundam pilot. Which means the other 4 boys are gundam pilots also! I knew I saw those mobile suits in my dreams somewhere else before! I saw them on the news! Trowa, im going to find you!' Makoto thought to herself till she heard a boom. She ran over to where she heard the explosion and ran outside. She saw about 50 mobile suits fighting 2 Gundams, which Makoto recognized as Shenlong and Sandrock, the others were being guarded by the 2 and no one was in them. She had a feeling that neither of those 2 were her brother. They looked like they were holding up alright so she ran back inside to find out where the others were. She ran all around for about 5 minutes till she heard more shouting. "3 of the pilots are freeing the scientists!"  
  
Makoto ran the way the guy was pointing, she ended up in a long corridor. She started checking all the doors, and all but 1 held offices. The last one held a dark hallway, so she assumed that was to lead to the prison cells. She started to run again, but before she could reach the end, a group of some of OZ's troups caught up to her and ran with her. Some past her. Then she and the group reached the prison cells. Three teenage boys around her age were breaking the bars and setting prisoners, the scientists, free. All 3 had brown hair, 1 had his hair in a long braid, another's was messy and the last, caught her attention. His hair was parted to the side and his bangs covered half his face. His eyes were green and he looked a year or two older than the other 2 boys and herself. She knew who he was. "Trowa......." Makoto whispered, happy that no one could hear her because of all the shouting and alarms and other things going on outside. "Stop now! before we shoot! Gundam pilots!" A woman yelled as she and the others lifted big armed guns. The 3 teenage gundam pilots looked at each other for a moment, then one of the boys, the one with the messy hair, dropped his gun. The others followed as well. The one with the messy brown hair leaned back on the bar, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. The one with the braid only stared at the one with messy brown hair, his arms were crossed also. The last pilot, Makoto's brother, looked all around at the OZ soldiers, then his eyes landed on Makoto. Their eyes locked, they didnt take a breath. "Trowa......." Makoto whispered. "Makoto?" Trowa asked out loud. "Trowa!" She yelled before running through the soldiers and hugging her brother. Tears threatened to fall and all she could say was one thing. "You left me alone, Trowa, you left me alone......." She whispered to her long lost brother, although the other 2 pilots heard anyway. The OZ soldiers were so confused, they just stared at the pair in each others' arms.  
  
The braided pilot took his chance to get away. He looked in the cell to make sure all the prisoners were out, which they were. Then he pulled out an explosive and threw it at the OZ soldiers. As soon as it hit the ground, the 3 pilots and Makoto were blown back against the wall. The pilots grabbed their guns and started shooting at the wall. Soon, they made a big enough hole to escape through. Trowa pulled Makoto by her wrist and ran out of the room after the other 2. Once they got out, they ran over to the other gundams. "Makoto! Stay out of the way! Go in the woods, I'll be right there to get you out soon! OK?!" Trowa yelled over all the fighting going on above them. Makoto nodded quickly and ran.  
  
After the fight was over and the whole base was destroyed, the gundams stood over the ruins and looked for any survivers. There were none. Inside the gundam Heavyarms, a teenage pilot looked towards the woods. Parts of the woods had gotten fired at, but not where his sister was. Then suddenly, a face appeared on the screen in front of him. It was the boy with the braided hair. "Hey, Trowa! Who was the babe from before?" The boy asked. "Thats Makoto, my sister, Duo." The silent boy answered back. "But - " The boy with the braid, known as Duo, was cut off when another face appeared on the screen. "Does she know who we are?" A hard, monotone voice asked. Trowa just remained silent. "Trowa? What girl? Whats wrong, why won't you answer us?" A boy with blonde hair and a soft voice appeared on the screen also. Trowa just stayed silent as he got out of his mobile suit and ran towards the forest. He heared the others jump out after him too. "Trowa! Where do you think your going!?" A new voice yelled after him.  
  
"Makoto!?" Trowa shouted. "Makoto, where are you!? Makoto! Ma -" Trowa stopped as he heard a female voice. "Trowa! I'm here!" Makoto shouted back as she ran from her hiding place and into her brothers arms. "Makoto, are you alright?" Trowa asked concerned. "I'm fine....I'm so happy to see you again." Makoto said back. Then they heard 4 more people approach them. Trowa and Makoto seperated and Trowa noticed that Makoto had been crying. "Trowa, who is that?" The blonde boy with the soft voice asked. "This is my little sister, Makoto." Trowa informed as he watched 3 mouths, and 1 pair of eyes, that were closed only a few seconds before, open. "Makoto, this is Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Heero." Makoto nodded. "The gundam pilots." She said aloud without knowing it. She imediately slapped her right hand over her mouth, knowing that the gundam pilots kill whoever knows who they are.  
  
Click.  
  
Suddenly Makoto heard the sound of the safety on a gun go off. The next thing she knew, she was staring straight into the barrel of Heero's gun. "Who do you work for, and why are you here?" He questioned in a hard monotone voice. "Heero. Leave her alone, she - " Trowa began. "Its OK Trowa. I would think it weird if someone from my friend's past came back so suddenly too, especially if you found them where your enemy's base is." Makoto said as she put a hand on her brother's arm. She then sighed. "I work for myself, and i'm here because I found out my brother, who has been missing for last 13 years," She looked at Trowa, "was going to be here. I found out he was coming here today and that was all I knew, so I came as soon as I could, to find him." Makoto sighed again as the gun slowly moved away from her face back to wherever it came from. Everyone was silent for a few minutes until Quatre spoke up. "Um, excuse me, miss Makoto, I - " His sentence was cut short. "Makoto." She said. Quatre cocked his head to the left and gave her a questioning look. "Call me Makoto, not miss Makoto, please." She informed giving a slight smile. "Uh, yes, sorry mi....uh.....Makoto." He corrected himself. "Do you have a place to stay? Because if not, your more than welcome to stay with Trowa and the rest of us in my mansion, if thats alright with you." Makoto noticed 2 of the the others give him glares, but she shook that off quickly and pondered over her decision. 'Well, they seem nice enough, or atleast my brother and Quatre do. That Heero guy is a little, well.........and I havent even heard the other 2 talk, although, I think I heard the one with the black hair, Wufei I think his name is, mumble something about a weak woman. Probably me, hmph......i'll have to show him how weak i am later if he keeps that act up! Anyways, I guess it wouldnt hurt.' Makoto sighed again. "OK, i'll go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugh! I am dying in this heat!!!! : ~/ If im feeling better by the time, then the next chapters will be better than the last few....i hope....Please people...REVIEW!!!! And tell me if i should put the other scouts in this!!!! If i do, then Rei and Setsuna will definately be in it, then ill only need two more...and none of them will know Makoto either. So tell me! -- LadyAnimeAllegra 


	5. Vote on scouts!!!!!

Hello!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed so far!!!!!  
  
THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!  
  
I need to know if I should put some of the other scouts in this!!!!! If I do, Rei and Setsuna will definitely be in this! Then I would need 2 more scouts!! None of them are going to have their powers and they wont know each other either. (Except for Michiru and Haruka, they wont have their powers, but they will know each other if you vote for them)  
  
If you want Haruka and Michiru in this, then I can also add 2 others. And do you want the scouts to be paired with the other pilots??? If you do, then, Rei will be with Wufei and Setsuna will be with Trowa, you can vote for the rest.and if you don't want me to add the other scouts.then I wont! But you need to review!!!!  
  
So far, 2 people (Invader Setsuna and PrincessRobin -- Thanks!) have told me they want to see the other scouts in this fic and 1 person (Anegel Trinton aka HS - Thanks!) told me they don't want any of them in this fic..  
  
This vote/poll will stay up till I get my next chapter out.maybe it will stay up even longer too! I dunno yet!  
  
So please review everyone!!!! Thank you!!!!! - LadyAnimeAllegra 


	6. Relena: Makoto's # 1 problem

Of course i do not own GW or SM..... :(  
  
Relena is the same age as Makoto...17...  
  
What i write for what happened in Trowa's and Makoto's past is of course not true, i made it up.  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed so far!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
This Little Bird  
  
  
  
  
  
Relena: Makoto's # 1 problem  
  
  
  
After they hid their gundams in the forest, they got into the car they parked their and drove to the mansion. Heero sat in silence as Duo and Wufei and Quatre talked about their new guest. Trowa went with Makoto in her car to get her stuff and check her out of the hotel.  
  
"I dont see why the woman has to stay with us! I mean, she does have money and a hotel, so why does she have to come and bother us!?" A quite mad Wufei yelled. "She won't bother 'us' Wu-man! She'll bother YOU!" Duo said with a dopey smile and pointing at the chinese man next to him. "Plus, I invited her, so it's not her fault." Quatre added matter-of-factly. Wufei growled before her said, "First of all, my name is Wufei, Duo! Not Wu-man! Second of all, Quatre, why did you invite her!?"  
  
Quatre sighed before he turned to look out the window. He saw that they were almost at the mansion. "I invited her to be polite and because im sure she would want to stay with her brother..." His voice trailed off as he saw a certain girl with dirty blonde hair off in the distance at his mansion. She stood with her hands on her hips and she was tapping her right foot on the ground. She looked around as if she was looking for something, or...someone..  
  
"Uh-oh..." He said with wide eyes. "I think we have a slight problem.." Quatre finished in a squeeky voice. Everyone turned to look at their blonde friend pointing out the window. Heero got up from his seat to look out Quatre's window. "No.. No! NO!" He half yelled half whispered. "What is it Hee-man?" Duo asked slightly concerned and slightly confused by Heero's words and Quatre's actions. As Heero sat back down in his seat on the other side next to Quatre he whispered, "Re...le....na...." Duo's eyes went wide as he burst into laughter. However, he stopped shortly when he saw the glare Heero was sending him. "See...that baka of a queen is another reason Trowa's weak onna sister shouldnt stay with us.....she'll go ballistic." Said Wufei crossing his arms over his chest. As the limo stopped, they soon heard her voice. "Where's my Hhhhhheeeeeerrrrrooooooo!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!" Quatre quickly opened the car door and ran to the sorce of his headahe. "Please Relena! Dont yell! He's coming!" Relena looked at him and smiled. "Ok." She said happily.  
  
Duo, Wufei and Quatre all made it inside safely and soon made their way to the medicine cabinet for the tylenols. However, Heero wasnt so lucky. As soon as he stepped foot outside of the limo, she attached herself to his right arm and pulled him into the mansion and led him into one of the living rooms. As he was passing the kitchen where the medicine cabinet was, he put his arm out and 2 pills dropped into his hand. Thanks to Duo and the everyday routine they made thanks to Relena. Quickly he took them, hoping his head, and now his arm too, would feel better soon.  
  
*********************In Makoto's Car************************************  
  
"So...how have you been?" Trowa asked breaking the silence for once. "Why would you ask me that?" She whispered as she stopped at a red light. Trowa, not knowing what to say, stayed quiet. After a few minutes, the light turned green, and this time, Makoto broke the silence. "I've had one hell of a life since they died. Being switched from one orphanage to another, finding out my brother had left, having just about no friends, getting into fights day after day... Then finally being able to move into my own place, going to a real school, making friends, less fights, but you were still missing." She choked out a small laugh as she turned the corner to the street the hotel was on. "I even thought you were dead. For so many years I thought that. Until some guy came and told me to come here. And now, iv'e found you." She finished while pulling into a parking space. She left out the parts about her friends, most of what Mr. Sadustuki said and the break in at her apartement on purpose.  
  
Oh was all Trowa could say to his sister at the moment. "You don't need to tell me about what happened to you, its kinda obvious since your a Gundam pilot." She said the last part quietly and paused as she got out and shut her door. Trowa did the same."But..I do want to know why you left, is it because of the whole Gundam thing? Is that it?" She asked as she started walking into the large building with Trowa. "Yes, I was taken in by a doctor, or scientist, to be trained. While I was being trained, I lost part of my memory...but i still remembered you, what happened to our parents and the fact that I was taken away from the orphanage." He answered. Makoto nodded sadly. "Ill help you remember then." She said before they entered her room.  
  
Within an hour, Makoto got all of her belongings, checked out of the hotel and told Trowa a liitle bit of the things that happened to them in their past.  
  
She also told Trowa where she worked and they agreed that he and the other guys were going to go there sometime.  
  
******************************Back at the mansion***********************  
  
"Heero, why cant we go out tonight?" Whined Relena with a pout. "Because i dont want to." Heero answered in his regular cold voice. "BUT HEERO!!! Of course you do! We are in LOVE!" Relena screamed. Heero glared at the dirty blonde clinging to his now sore arm. "No." He said bluntly, but still with his hard tone. "Relena looked shocked for a moment as she looked at him. "Oh.... I get it now..." She paused, looking sad. 'Is she finally going to leave me the hell alone now??' Heero asked himself, hoping she would.  
  
"You're still in a bad mood because of your mission, arent you? Well dont worry! Ill stay here and make it all better!" She yelled. "Hn..." Heero said annoyed. If he had any emotions he would probably have sweatdropped. "Ill go make some tea for us right now!" She said as she ran out of the living room and into the kitchen.  
  
At the same time, Duo, Quatre and Wufei walked in. Heero was seeted on one side of one of the 2 couches, Duo and Wufei sat on the other couch and Quatre sat in one of the chairs. "So, how did you get your goulfriend away from ya?" Duo asked with a smile. "Hn.." Heero responded with a glare. A few seconds later, another car pulled up the long drive way. A couple minutes later the door opened and Trowa and Makoto walked in. Everyone in the living room heard footsteps coming their way, and finally they walked into the room. "Hello Makoto, Trowa." Quatre greeted with a smile. "Hey babe! Whats up Trowa!" Duo said with a very large, dopey grin. Makoto smiled back. "Hey!" She said as she took a seat on the couch next to Heero and put her bag next to her leg. Trowa sat on the arm of the couch next to Makoto.  
  
"Would you like to see your room now, or later?" Quatre asked Makoto. "Now would be great! By the way, I love your house...er..mansion..er..uhhh.." She stuttered scratching her head with a sweat drop. "Thats alright. Thank you." He smiled as he stood up. "Trowa, why dont you come and help get all of her belongings into her room." He suggested. Trowa nodded and stood up. Makoto stood up too, however, she forgot her bag was by her foot. So when she stood up, she stepped on it, causing her to slide backwards and onto the lap of a certain pilot. And at that moment, a certain girl walked in, unknown to everyone else.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Everyone in the room turned to look towards the doorway, only to see a mess of 2 broken tea cups on the floor, next to the feet of a shocked and angered Relena. She was staring right at Heero, who had a girl she had never seen on his lap with her legs on the couch, her dress out of place, one of her shoes falling off and her arms holding onto Heero as if for dear life. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing sitting on my Heero!?!?!" She screamed walking forward. Unfortunetly, the bag Makoto slipped on, had slid not far from where Relena was standing a moment before. She did not see it and stepped on it, flying her backwards and landing on the floor, HARD.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo, had been trying hard not to laugh before, but now, he couldnt stop himself. He fell on the floor bursting into fits of laughter. Trowa was chuckling. Quatre was laughing, but not as hard as Duo. Wufei, and even Heero both had smirks on their faces. Although, you couldnt see Heero's. Makoto still looked shocked. And Relena still looked pissed and in pain. She slowly got up and rubbed her back and her bottem. "Ooooowwwww.." She whined.  
  
Finally, Makoto recovered and could feel herself turning into a tomato. "Sorry..." She whispered and got off of Heero's comfy lap. She stood and straightened out her dress and fixed her shoe. She walked to where her brother was and hid behind him. Suddenly, she wanted to cover her ears from someones annoying yelling, which stopped everyone else from even smirking a little.  
  
"HEY!!! Your not off the hook yet MISSY!!! What were you doing on my Heero's lap!?" Relena yelled as she walked to Heero, holding onto to him protectively. "I am not your Heero, now get off!" Heero said as he pushed her off of him with one of his death glares.  
  
Relena looked at Heero surprised for a second, then turned to the girl from before. She walked up to her until she was exactly 1 ft. away from her. "I am Relena Peacecraft(is that the way to spell her last name? Sorry if its not!)! And what is your name? Hhhmmmm??? What spell did you put on my Heero?! And why were you sitting on his lap like you were!?!?!?!" Relena said with her hands on her hips as she glared up at the amazingly tall brunette.  
  
Makoto's face finally turned back to her regular shade as her embarrisement dissapeared. She put her hands on her hips and glared back at petite girl infront of her. "My name is Makoto and what do you mean by: And what spell did you put on my Heero??? I didnt put ANY spell on him! Its obvious he doesnt like you! So why dont you just leave him alone!!! And I slipped on the bag which made me fall backwards onto him! So thats why I was on his lap! Do you have a problem with me SLIPPING on my BAG by ACCIDENT!?!?!?" She yelled back angrily. This girl was getting her pretty angry.  
  
Relena just glared back before she got closer to the tall girl till they were about 2 inches away from one another. "Yes I do have a problem with you slipping and landing on Heero! You probably did it on purposes! And no he does not like me! Because he LOVES me! And you better stay away from him or-" Relena's words were soon cut off. "Or you'll what!? Hurt me!? Ive been in fights with older stronger guys than you and they didnt hurt me! I can tell your weak! You think you can do anything!?" Makoto asked as she started to loose her temper. Relena was now turning red with anger. "Why you little witch-" Once again, Relena was cut off. "WITCH!?!?!?!? Why you!!!" Makoto pulled her fist back as she totally lost control of her VERY BAD temper.  
  
She was about to send her fist souring into Relena's pretty nose, but someone grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Is it ok? Srry i havnt wrote anything in a while but..... Ive been kinda busy. Keep voting on what other scouts should be in this. Or if they even SHOULD be in this. Setsuna and Rei will definately be in it if so....... And i got 1 vote for Hotaru. So please help by reviewing!!!!! And also, please read my other story that i just put out! Its called twilight! THANK YOU! -- LadyAnimeAllegra 


	7. Over The Next Few Days

I do not own GW or SM or the corvette. I do own Mr. Sadustuki, Ruka-Li, Akari, Myoki and Kei.  
  
Setsuna is 18, Hotaru is 16, Makoto is 17, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei are 18, Trowa is 19, and Relena is 17.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Trowa! Come on! She was asking for it!" Makoto yelled at her brother who stopped her from punching little miss Peacecraft in the face. "I mean really! Someone needs to discipline this dog seeing that none of you are ever going to do it!"  
  
"What!? Dog?! DOG!? DOOOGGG!!!!!?????" Relena screeched. As she was about to say something else, a strong hand covered her wide open mouth. It was Heero. He started dragging her out of the room and into her limo that was in front of the mansion. He put her in and told the driver to put the children's lock on and bring her home. The driver did just that.  
  
"Makoto, you cant punch Relena." Quatre said after Trowa sat her down on the couch. "But im telling you! She was asking for it!" Makoto said back in her defense.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, I gotta admit! Relena was really blowing the babe's head off, I mean, I could almost see the smoke coming out of Makoto's ears!" Duo said with a laugh, untill he saw the glare Makoto was giving him though.  
  
"Anyways," Quatre started. "you cant punch Relena because she is the Queen." Makoto looked at him surprised. "Huh?" She asked. Quatre sighed. "She is the Queen." Makoto still sat there with a blank expression, staring at the kind blonde Arabian boy.  
  
Just then, Heero walked in and stood right by the doorway. "She's gone." He said blankly. As Makoto turned to him, she remembered what had happened before and could feel her imbarrisment heating up her face again. Almost immediately, everyone in the room turned to stare at the very very red Makoto.  
  
"Alright, Mako, time to show you to your room." Trowa said, trying to rescue her as he pulled her up and pushed her out of the room by her shoulders. Quatre agreed and walked out after her. As they passed Heero, Makoto's whole body turned red and her eyes were wide, making Heero smirk. Although no one saw it.  
  
When the three were out of the room, Duo noticed Makoto's bag still on the ground. He smiled. As he walked toward it and picked it up, both Heero and Wufei noticed.  
  
"Maxwell you baka! What are you doing with the onna's stuff?" Wufei asked with a glare.  
  
"Im just gonna go through it. See if she's hiding anything." Duo lied. That would be the reason Heero would want to go through it. Duo, however, was just being little ol' nosey Duo.... That was his real reason.  
  
Heero and Wufei were both interested and went over to see also. Duo turned the bag upside-down and dropped everything inside onto the big coffee table.  
  
"Lets see..." He said rummaging through her stuff. There were some loose coins, a brochure of a hotel, 5 pictures, and her wallet. Three of the pictures were of her and some other people when she was little. It looked like her family, Trowa and their parents.  
  
One of the other two were of her when she's older, like her age now with some other girls in soccer jerseys. The last one was of her with the same girls except now they were wearing casual clthes and were around and in a tree. On the back of that picture it said: Akari, Kei, Ruka-Li, Myoki and Makoto in favorite school tree. Picture taken by Mrs. Fugito on 5/29.  
  
"Those must be her friends back from wherever she came from." Duo pointed out.  
  
"Obviously you baka." Wufei said back. "Ahhhh, come on Wu-man, cant you be a little more nicer to your favorite friend?" Duo smiled while leaning his head on Wufei's shoulder. " This is INJUSTICE!!!!! Get off of me Maxwell!!! And stop calling me Wu-man! Its Wufei! Wuuuu-feeeeiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled, pushing Duo away from him. "Ok Wuuuu-feeeii." Duo replied with yet another dopey grin. Wufei growled, and before he could say anything, he was interupted by a 'hn'.  
  
"What is it Heero?" Duo asked. "Look." He simply replied. Heero handed Duo a peice of paper with writing on it from her wallet.  
  
It said:  
  
Makoto,  
  
You can find you brother, a soldier, on a mission in the colonies. When you get up there, find a hotel. Also, buy a car and get a job. On June 25, go to an abandoned wearhouse. There, you'll find him on his mission. Do not tell anyone you are looking for him however. They should be coming back down to earth soon after too, but i do not know where or when, so maybe ill see you then.  
  
-- Sadustuki  
  
"Someone else knows we are Gundam pilots. We need to find this man and kill him." Heero said blankly. Duo and Wufei nodded. Heero kept on looking in Makoto's wallet for anything else they should know. He found another peice of paper that smelled of a variety of flowers. He read it outloud.  
  
Dear Makoto, And how are you today? I hope you dont mind me stopping by. Oh, and dont worry, I did no harm to you or your home. I'll see you at practice today.  
  
from your new friend  
  
"Hn, thats weird." Heero said when he finished. "So, someone broke into her house?" Duo asked. Wufei nodded as he stared at the note with all the different sized letters and different fonts. All of the letters looked like they were cut out from different books and magazines. It looked bizarre.  
  
Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming there way. Quickly, they stuffed everything back inside, except for the 2 notes, which Heero kept in his pocket. They threw the bag back on the floor where it was before.  
  
Trowa walked in. He looked around, then saw the bag on the floor and picked it up.  
  
"Quatre said were going to leave for earth in 3 days." He said before he turned towards the door and started to walk out. Before he left, Heero spoke. "She's hiding things from us."  
  
At this, Trowa turned back around, he was in the doorway. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We found these in her bag." He informed as he threw the papers towards Trowa. Trowa caught them. "You went through her bag?" Trowa asked with a slight frown. "Just read the letters, they're important." Wufei said.  
  
Trowa's frown depend as he read both of the letters. "Ill ask her about these later." He said walking out the door and putting them into his pocket.  
  
  
  
Two days past and Trowa still did not ask Makoto about the papers. Quatre did find out and he too became a bit suspicious.  
  
Makoto and Wufei got into a few arguments about how weak woman are. Of course, eventually Makoto became frustrated and gave him a fat lip.  
  
Wufei then was very angry and with his katana, snuck into her room one night and cut up one of her favorite shirts.  
  
Which made Makoto steal his katana and money. With his money, she baught two new shirts, a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. She also baught some baby girl clothes and diapers. She dressed up the katana and took a picture of it with her camera. She copied the pictures, hid the Katana, and put the pictures all around his bedroom and the rest of the mansion. She also threatened Wufei, that if he tried something back, he would never see his katana again.  
  
And that made Makoto win the little war.  
  
Eventually, Wufei got his katana back and stayed clear of Makoto.  
  
Makoto also told Trowa more stories of their past.  
  
On her second day there, Makoto snuck into the kitchen and locked everyone else, including the cook, out and cooked about a weeks amount of food for dinner. Of course it was delicious, so Quatre got rid of the regular cook so Makoto could cook and Makoto quit the job she never started since they were going to earth soon anyway and she was gonna cook in the mansion. But it wasnt a job.  
  
Duo, well, he was just Duo the whole time.  
  
And Heero, well, he just spied. He spied on her day and night. Never letting her out of his sight, except for when she was in the bathroom, getting changed and after she had fallen asleep. He was too suspicious. And what made him even more suspicious, was when night came and she turned off the lights to sleep........ She would cry.  
  
On the third day, Makoto decided to go for a walk alone. So, around 3 in the afternoon, Makoto put on khaki shorts and a white top. Her flip flops were also white. She grabbed a small white bag with her wallet in it and told Trowa she'd be back soon. Before he could say anything, she walked out the door and started for busy part of the colony.  
  
She walked for about 15 minutes, then entered a diner. The diner was called: Morning Stars. She sat in a 2 person booth and looked at a menu. Soon, a waitress came up. "Hello, may I take your order ma'am?" She asked politely with a small smile. "Uh, yes, ill just have a blt sandwich and a chocolate milkshake please." Makoto answered with equal politeness. The waitress wrote it down, nodded and walked away.  
  
Makoto leaned back and looked around. The diner was small, but very crowded. There was only 1 table left and just a few seats remaining at the bar. In the booth infront of her. A beautiful woman was drinking green tea. She had long dark green hair. It was half down and half up in a bun. Her Magenta eyes looked directly at a younger girl infront of her. The younger girl had short black hair. Makoto couldnt see her eyes because her back was facing towards her. Suddenly, she turned around and looked directly at the shocked brunette and smiled. She had violet eyes. The older woman with green hair was looking at Makoto also, and smiling.  
  
Makoto tore her eyes away from them and looked down at the table. She still felt their eyes gazing at her. Then, her milkshake came. "Thank you." She said quietly. The waitress nodded and left. After a few minutes, the girls in the booth infront of her got up to leave, they stopped looking at her when she had gotten her milkshake. Makoto watched as they two girls walked out of the diner still chatting away. A few minutes later, she got her sandwich and ate it quickly. Soon, she payed the check and also walked out of the diner.  
  
Now, it was about 3:45 and Makoto once again started walking. She thought about whats been going on lately. With the Gundam pilots, her old friends back home, the break in at her apartement and all the things Mr. Sadustuki said. She still didnt know how he knew everything about her and her brother. "And why would he come to our school so late anyway????" She said outloud.  
  
The sound of a horn honking beside her in the road made her turn. In a car right beside the sidewalk she was standing on, the two girls from the diner were smiling at her. "Hey! You are Makoto right?" The woman with green hair who was driving yelled over the cars honking at them from behind on the narrow one way street. But neither she or the girl with black hair seemed to care.  
  
Makoto looked and was shocked. 'How does everyone ive never even seen before know my name!?!?!?' She thought.  
  
"By your reaction, ill take that as a yes! We would like to talk to you about something!" The green haired woman yelled again.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I dont even know you! And how did you know my name!?" Makoto yelled back. "My names Setsuna, and this is a close friend of mine, Hotaru!" She yelled, pointing back to the younger girl in the passengers seat whos hands were covering her ears. "What do you want to talk about?" Makoto asked. "Not here! Come on, get in! Were not gonna kill you or anything!" Setsuna yelled.  
  
By now, people were yelling and cursing and a few were even making their ways to the black corvette stopping traffic. In the distance, you could here police sirens getting closer and closer.  
  
Even though she didnt want to, Makoto nodded and hopped in. As soon as she shut the door, Setsuna sped out of the street, down another street and another. "Where exactly are we going?" Makoto asked still unsure whether she made the right choice or not.  
  
"We are going to where we live." The girl named Hotaru spoke up for the first time.  
  
A few seconds later, because of the speed Setsuna was going, they were at a huge apartement building. Setsuna and Hotaru led Makoto up to the 15th floor in silence. When they got inside the large apartement, Hotaru told Makoto to take a seat on the couch and that Setsuna would make tea. Which she did.  
  
"So, what did you want to speak to me about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, thats done! Do ya like it!?!??!?! Sorry it took me so long to get this out. With school and being sick(VERY SICK!!!!) and cleaning my room, its kinda hard. I already know who the other two scouts are going to be also, they will either show up in the next chapter, or the one after. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
-- LadyAnimeAllegra 


	8. Ch 7 Explanations

Ch. 7 - Explanations  
  
I do not own GW or SM or the corvette. I do own Mr. Sadustuki, Ruka-Li, Akari, Myoki and Kei. Also, i dont know the real names of Makoto's parents so im just using the ones i used below.  
  
Setsuna is 18, Hotaru is 16, Makoto is 17, Heero, Duo, Quatre and Wufei are 18, Trowa is 19, and Relena is 17.  
  
Thank you everyone who has reviewed!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
He had followed her out of the mansion, into the diner, and into the apartement building with the other two woman. Hes been following her since they had found the notes and pictures in her bag on the first day. It was now 4:22 and they had to leave that night at midnight. That was the earliest flight they could get, everything before was full or there wasnt enough seats for all of them.  
  
He was outside the two woman's thin apartement door and he heard everything, even though they were all talking quietly, well, most of the time they were.  
  
********************************inside******************************  
  
"What!?" Makoto screamed. "Are you serious!!!"  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Setsuna replied calmly.  
  
"So, what your saying is: There is some new guy in control of OZ, he wants to kill the Gundam pilots and there is something else that you dont know what its exactly about, but you know it has to do with me and Trowa!? Especially me!!!!!" Makoto practically screamed as she summarized everything they had told her.  
  
Hotaru shushed her. "Quiet, someone might hear you, and yes, thats what were telling you." Setsuna nodded in agreement. "So, were going to help you."  
  
"Wait a minute, we just met, why do you want to help me?" Makoto asked suspicously.  
  
"Well, you see, let me start from the beginning. For a few years now, weve been spies for Dr. J. He sent us to get information for him, then he would inform the Gundam pilots. Our last mission, was at a new OZ base on Earth. We went there as engineers, we had disguises and everything. We were supposed to be there for 3 months. The first month was totally normal. However, the second month, we heard what we told you before. So, we immediately told Dr. J and he told us to leave the base early, and find and help you and the pilots. So, we kind of have to..." Setsuna informed.  
  
Hotaru nodded, then frowned. "And to be completely honest with you, we didnt want to. We were supposed to get a break for the next 2 months, but who knows how long this will take, so we can basically kiss that vacation to Hawaii we were planning good-by!" She yelled, surprising Setsuna a lot. Her friend didnt usually yell out like that.  
  
"Ohhhh....sorry..." Makoto appolagized. "Hhmmm, I have another question. Why dont you ever say the leaders name? What is it?" She asked, frowning. "Huh? Oh. Well, while we were there, we found out that the leader never shows himself. Never has and most likely never will. We heard his voice once before, but it was very quick. No one knew his name either. Everyone just called him Emi-Asaichi, but, only because he told them to, no one knows why."  
  
"What!!?!??!?!?!?!!??!?" Makoto screamed. Her eyes started watering, but she refused to let the hot tears fall. "Emi-Asaichi, thats the mans nickname, why? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked. "Whats wrong Makoto?" Setsuna asked as she put a hand on the Makoto's trembling shoulder. Both Setsuna and Hotaru were thinking the same thing. 'I wonder whats wrong with her....'  
  
"Emi....was.....my mother's..name, and Asaichi.....was....my fathers'." Makoto whispered slowly. Setsuna and Hotaru barely heard it. After about a minute of trying to really understand what she had said, it hit them.  
  
The way she was acting, the 2 names being her parents names in one, they must of been dead.  
  
They figured it out. But neither of them knew what to say, for they were in a form of shock too. How would he know her parents names?  
  
About 5 minutes later, Makoto seemed to be mostly recovered.  
  
"What time is it?" Makoto asked quietly as she looked around the room for a clock, there was none. "Its 4:51. Why? Its too early for the shuttle, that leaves at midnight. We got tickets a little while ago, when we found out you and the pilots were leaving then." Setsuna said after she looked at her wrist-watch.  
  
"I think we should go tell the pilots whats going on, shouldnt we?" She asked. Setsuna and Hotaru both nodded and went to go pack since they were going with Makoto and the pilots to Earth and they hadnt finished the packing yet.  
  
****************outside the door*******************  
  
'Huh? What did she say, i couldnt hear her..... ggrrrr....... How did I not hear what she said when im usually able to hear bullets being shot from a mile away!' Heero thought angrily, he wanted to know what she said...  
  
About 15 minutes later, he heard them walking towards the door. Quickly, he moved behind a big thick garbage can. If he we as tall, er, short as he used to be, he would fit behind it fine. But 2 years has past and during that time he grew a lot more. He was now about 2 centimeters taller than Makoto, who was pretty TALL for a woman. Two years ago, he'd probably be a head shorter, maybe even more...  
  
After looking around quickly, he found that the only place for him to hide, was in the garbage can itself.....  
  
Heero opened the lid and looked inside, their was thankfully nothing in this can. He jumped in and put the lid back on. However, he kept it a few centimeters open so he could watch and hear them easily. A second after, the 3 girls walked out of the apartement. The woman known as Setsuna carried a medium sized suitcase and a backback. The younger girl, known as Hotaru, held a small rolly bookbag/suitcase and a normal bookbag was on her back too. Makoto carried a large suitcase that must of been one of the other girls bag. They walked to the elevator and pressed the down botton. After a few minutes, no words were exchanged and the elevator door opened. Six men came out and Makoto, Setsuna and Hotaru went in.  
  
He was planning on getting out as soon as the door shut, he didnt care if the men who just stepped out saw him or not, but, unfortunately, his plan didnt work to well. As the elevator was closing, one of the men walked up to him and put the can on its side. He started rolling it over to the elevator while he held the lid completely shut. Heero faintly heard him say a few words. "Wow, this can is a bit heavy to be just empty. No wonder Ms. Impernodd(i dont know why i used that name, i just made it up) didnt want this can anymore, it must be really heavy for her. Plus its huge, must of taken up a quarter of her kitchen!!!" He said heartily. Thats when he realised it. 'These men must be garbage men. And this can, must be the garbage. God, i wish this guy would stop turning me so i can get out!!!' Heero thought.  
  
As soon as the the garbage man with the can(hehe, that rythms!!!) that held Heero got to the elevator, the door opened and he rolled it inside. The man kept it on its side and had the lid leaning on the wall, so now the lid wouldnt move, especially since the man was now sitting on the can. All of a sudden, there was a large dent in the side of the can. The dent was smooshing Heero's rib cage and shoulders. He heard the men laughing. Then one said, "Dave, you fat ass! Get off the can, your smooshing it!" Then he heard the one sitting on him say, "Who cares! The can is a peice of trash, its gonna be burned to a crisp in about 15, 20 minutes anyway! Its not like theres a human inside it!" He yeld as he kept on laughing with the others. Heero, who still wanted to get out, started yelling words like: Let me out or ill kill you!!! and "Theres a human inside here now open the damn lid and let me out!!!!!.  
  
But they didnt hear him, they were laughing to loud. After about a minute, the heavy weight lifted off of him, but the can was still digging into his body. The men kept talking and laughing, so it was no use to even try to waste his breath. Then, he started rolling again.  
  
After another minute, he was lifted up and dropped on something, something, that he sank into a little. He then felt a few more things drop onto him. A second later. he started moving again. But it wasnt the can that was moving. It was what the can was laying on.  
  
Quickly, he knocked the lid off. As soon as he did that, a bad stench came fludding into his nostrils. He was in the garbage truck now.  
  
A minute later, he got out of the garbage can and crawled around, trying to find a way out. No luck, he'd have to wait till they opened the back again, just...great!!!  
  
*******************At the Mansion******************  
  
Trowa was in the living room waiting for his sister to get back, she's been gone for hours. 'It doesnt take this long to go for a walk.' He thought. He glanced at the other pressence in the room, Duo, who was watching T.V.. Then he looked at the clock that read 5:25, then out the window to the long driveway.  
  
"Relax Trowa, she'll be back soon, stop being so worried." Quatre said walking into the room and sitting down next to him. "I dont know why your so worried about that onna, Heero's spying on her anyways." Wufei said walking in behind Quatre. Trowa nodded.  
  
A minute later, a car drove up and parked right in front of the mansion. "Huh? Who are those three onnas, hey, isnt one of them your sister Trowa!?" Wufei asked, being the first to notice them because he was standing next to the window. Everyone turned to look out at the three woman. "Yeah, thats Mako..." Trowa answered.  
  
"Wow! Who are those other two babes!? Especially that one with black hair, she's cute!" Duo yelled. "Maxwell, you baka! That girl looks 13! Your 17! Control your onna-like hormones!!!" Wufei yelled. "Dont start you guys." Quatre said calmly, then noticed something. "Why are there suitcases in the car?"  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
Seconds later, one of Quatre's butlers walked in. Master Quatra, Miss Makoto and 2 other woman are here, I let them in already." He said. Quatre nodded. "Thank you, tell them we're in here please." The butler nodded and walked away.  
  
Another few seconds later, Makoto and the other 2 woman walked in, none smiling. "Hey guys, this is Setsuna and Hotaru and -" Before Makoto could finish, Duo interrupted her. "How old are you Hotaru???" He asked quickly and full of hope. "Uhhh.....im 16."She answered quietly. Duo smiled widely, walked over to Wufei and said, "Ha! She's not 13, shes only 2 years younger!" Then he stuck his tongue out. "Well, she may be 2 years younger, but you definately act 2 years younger!" Wufei sayed back.  
  
"Anyways!!!!" Makoto yelled, braking up another arrgument between the two. "Anyways, Hotaru and Setsuna have some information you need to know, and they're coming with us to Earth.  
  
"WHAT!!!!????? Injustice!!!!! Three weak onnas are NOT coming to Earth with US!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Shut up Wufei. Or else i'll take your katana away again, and this time, i'll do worse than just dressing it up in baby girl clothes and putting it up for ransom." Makoto threatened as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a death glare that clearly said: Go ahead and try to mess with me, i dare you.  
  
Wufei put a proctevive hand on his katana and shut up. "Anyways, wheres Heero?" Makoto asked. "Uh, he'll be back soon, he went to get a.....a....another laptop, his got smashed." Duo lied. "Oh, ok, well, i guess you guys can explain all this to him later then. Setsuna, Hotaru, tell them everything that you told me, im gonna start making dinner." Makoto said as she went into the kitchen.  
  
When they were all done with all the questions and information, it was 6:15. But that was mostly because it took a few tries to explain the whole thing to Duo because he kept daydreaming about Hotaru and/or falling asleep because he was up the whole night before playing video games. Setsuna and Hotaru were also surprised to see that Trowa also became a little emotional when they mentioned the name, not as much as Makoto however. Trowa just looked gloomy.  
  
"Well, im not going to leave Makoto by herself anymore, thats for sure." Trowa stated in a hard voice. "She's barely ever alone anyways, remember, Heero the spy????" Duo said matter of factly. Then he yawned.  
  
"What do you mean, Heero spies on Makoto?" Setsuna asked. "Huh, um, no, i mean, its just that, well, its a long story." Duo stuttered. "We have plenty of time, now tell us." Setsuna demanded.  
  
They told Setsuna and Hotaru about what they found in her bag and how Heero got suspicious and started spying on her. At 6:22, they were done.  
  
"Hmmm, I bet the person who broke into her house was the new leader." Hotaru said. She didnt want to say his nickname because that would make Trowa gloomy again probably. "Yes probably." Setsuna agreed. Everyone else nodded.  
  
Suddenly, a stong odor came into the room. "Whats that smell?" Hotaru asked covering her small nose. "Its me." A voice coming from the door said.  
  
In the doorway, Heero stood, a banana peel on his head. Dirt, mud, chocolate, mustard, mayonase, honey, ice cream and a bunch of other different liquids were all over his clothes, face and arms. One of his sneakers was off and the other had 3 buger covered tissues sticking to it. Moldy bread was also stuck to his shirt, and it seemed it was stuck there by glue. There was more glue dripping down the rest of his shirt and a little bit at the top of the his pants. A batman sticker was half on and half off of his left pants leg. A dead fly was stuck to his forehead, another to his cheek. 2 other live ones were flying around his head.  
  
"Heero! What happened to you!?" Duo yelled. "You dont want to know." He said as he turned and walked out so he could take a few long showers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LadyAnimeAllegra -- I wanna end it here, but, i think i'll continue........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later, Heero was done taking his 7 showers and Makoto was done cooking. Once again, she cooked too much food. Although, Duo was so hungry, he ate most of it. Heero ate very little, he had been around enough food for one day, so he dismissed himself early, also escaping the questions about what had happened to him. He definately didnt want to tell. And the day just seemed to get worse for Heero, as he was about to take a nap, he got a phone call.  
  
Heero picked up the phone. "Who is this?" He asked.  
  
"My Loving Heero!!!! Did you miss me!?!?!?! Sorry i couldnt visit in the last few days, I was shopping all day!" An annoying voice on the other end yelled into his ear.  
  
"I bought such cute clothes! Even a few sexy dresses for some of our dates, like our date for tomorrow night. Now you must be thinking: How are we going to go on a date tomorrow night because sadly my loving, beautiful, and intelligent Relena will be here on this colony for another 3 days because the shuttle ran out of seets and the other boys couldnt wait any longer to go to Earth so she would have to go later than i would, which means we would not be able to go out together for the next 3 days!" Relena then stopped for a quick breath.  
  
"Well Heero, my love! I bribed the shuttle driver and he said he'll kick somebody off. So now i can go with you!!!!! And I already made reservations at this really, really, really nice restaurant there!!! Isnt it great!?!?!??!" Relena asked as she FINALLY stopped talking. Heero was silent on the other end, then hung up.  
  
For 3 hours, Heero tried to fall asleep, but couldnt. What Relena said was haunting him. He had to get some fresh air. It was 9:50, they would be leaving around 10:15. He grabbed his luggage, a backpack, a small suitcase, and a big suitcase. The big suitcase was full of weapons. With his luggage, he went downstairs to the front door and went out, thats when he saw the familliar face already sitting on one of the steps with her luggage.  
  
"Came to get an early start? Or just some fresh air?" She asked with a small smile. "Hn." Was all Heero said back as he sat down next to her. She chuckled softly then turned to look back up at the stars.  
  
Heero would go somewhere else, but he knew Hotaru, Setsuna, Duo and Trowa were talking by the pool and he wanted fresh air AND quietness, so this was the closest he could get.  
  
After a few minutes, Heero's mind started to wander, and suddenly, it fell apon Makoto. 'She seems deep in thought. I wonder what shes thinking about....' Heero thought. Then his eyes and mind wandered over her appearence. 'Beautifull emerald eyes, creamy peachy skin, full pale pink lips, medium length wavy chestnut colored hair, thin and muscular tall body. Her white tank top falls perfectly over her shoulders, around her stomach and around her - Stop it!!!!! What are these thoughts going through my head!?!?!?!'  
  
Quatre then opened the door. "Oh, there you two are. Everyones coming down now. We're going to leave, somehow Setsuna and Hotaru got tickets before so they're all set." Makoto nodded and stood up. Heero stood up also. Then everyone else started walking out with their luggage. A few minutes later a limo pulled up. Everyone put their stuff in, sat in their seats, they then drove off to the port.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, this chapter is done! I hope you all like it. I dont really, but its ok... Well, if you havent noticed already, im gonna put Hotaru and Duo together and sooner or later, Trowa and Setsuna will be a couple. The other two girls should be in the next chapter, please review!!!! And if ive confused anybody, e-mail or IM me!!! 


	9. Im sorry to say

Hello everyone, sorry to say that i will not be able  
to update ANY of my fics for a while. My mom had gotten  
rid of our AOL account about 2 weeks ago. So now i dont   
have any kind of internet. Right now im on my dad's computer.   
But im only at my dad's house 2 days every 2 weeks, so i wont be   
able to come online much anyway. I will try my best to get my   
chapters finished at my mom's house and then re-type them   
here, but that will be a bit difficult for me. Sorry again,   
and i hope i'll get some sort of internet back soon!  
  
Anyway, HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!  
  
  
- LadyAnimeAllegra 


End file.
